Grissom, I'm Cold
by Billyjorja
Summary: Grissom and Sara attend a conference outside of Vegas. Grissom is asked to help with a case out of town and Sara goes with him. There is a storm and they are forced to stay in a motel and share a room. Written for the GSRForever Online March challenge.


This story was written in response to the March challenge issued by GSR Forever Online site.

Grissom, I'm cold.

Ever since Sara Sidle joined his team a year ago Gil Grissom felt like a lovesick teenager everytime he saw her. He wanted to ask her out for dinner but he was her boss, older, set in his ways, not very confident around women and scared of rejection. Everytime they worked together he was on cloud nine, they seemed so intune with each other, she seemed to know what piece of kit he wanted, or what needed doing before he said anything. He wondered if she had some feelings for him, she always dropped by to say goodnight after shift and sometimes he had the feeling that she wanted to say something but she never did.

Sara certainly had feelings for Gil Grissom, but was so scared to let him see them. Her past had a lot to do with it but that was something she was never going to tell anyone about. She thought she could be happy being alone, she had her work, which she loved, but she now realised that something was missing, the feeling of belonging, going home to someone.

Grissom was going to attend the CSI Conference being held in Pheonix, Arizona where he would be giving a presentation on Forensic Entomology and how it helped in solving crimes. It was part of his contract but, this time, he didn't want to go, it would mean not seeing Sara for 10 days. He was in his office when Sara came in, as she always did at the end of shift, and handed him a sheet of paper. He read it and it was all he could do not to jump for joy. Sara would be attending the conference.

"Sorry Grissom, I know this will leave the shift short but I really want to go, there are a few presentations I need to attend as they are part of the on-going education programme."

"Not a problem, which presentations are of special interest."

"DNA and forensic entomology."

"Good choice, I think you will enjoy the entomology one. I hear the person giving it is very good."

"Oh, who is it do you know him?"

"Yes, it's me."

_"10 days away from Vegas and Grissom will be there, it's not my birthday is it!" Sara says to herself._

_"I must remember to thank Ecklie for granting Sara permission to attend. Now all I have to do is pluck up the courage to ask her to dinner when we are there." Grissom thought._

Grissom's presentation was on the second day and was well attended. Sara really enjoyed it, he was a very good presenter and would make a wonderful teacher. The next day while attendind the presentation on DNA together Grissom's phone vibrated, it was one of the organisers asking if he could come to the office as there was someone from the local PD wishing to speak to him.

"Dr. Grissom, sorry to bother you but a body has been found out in the desert covered with bugs. My sheriff would be grateful for your help," said the young detective.

"Not a problem, I have to go get my kit and tell my co-worker that I will be leaving for a while."

He went and whispered to Sara that he had to go, he had been asked to help on a case.

"I'll come with you if you like, I could be of some help."

"Great, come on let's get out kits and meet the detective in reception."

They were given the use of a car, it's GPS set to the location, and headed out. They had been driving for over two hours when they came to the crime scene. They collected evidence and gave it to the local PD detective then left to go back to the conference.

On the way back it suddenly started to rain, both knew that rain in the desert meant the danger of flash floods. They kept driving but when they saw a sign for a motel decided to head there, get some food, and sit the storm out.

"How do they survive out here in the middle of nowhere," Sara wondered.

"Don't know but just be glad we saw the sign."

The motel had a small diner where they had something to eat and then Grissom went and asked for two rooms.

"Sorry sir, we only have one available, what with the storm."

"We'll take it. Sara you have the room, I'll sleep in the car."

Sara took the room key but told him they were both adults and could share.

"There will be two beds so I can't see a problem." Sara told him.

"_The only problem is I WANT YOU SARA SIDLE and don't know if I can share a room with you without you guessing my feelings for you."_

The room only had a large bed, a chair and a small bathroom.

"I'll take the chair, you have the bed."

After they had showered Sara said she was going to bed "We can both sleep in the bed, I'll keep to my side and be a good girl I promise."

"OK, and I promise to be a good boy."

Both lay very still, not daring to move, but finding it very difficult as they both wanted to be closer to one another.

_"It looks like I'm going to have to make the first move," Sara thought to herself._

"Grissom I'm cold."

_"Here's my chance."_

"Come here," Grissom said lifting his arm so she could scoot across next to him.

After a while he suddenly moved away from her, "I can't do this,"

"Can't do what?" Sara said fully aware of his reaction to being close to her.

"This .... being so close to you. I have had feelings for you for a long time."

"Yes, so I can feel," she giggled, "I feel the same but didn't think you did."

"Sara I want you but it's not possible."

"Why?"

"I'm not prepared."

"I am," she giggled as she pulled a condom out from under the pillow. "I went into that little shop near reception to get a few essentials, I hoped this would be one of them."

"I'm not the kind of person who has one night stands. I don't want to just have sex with you I want to make love to you. I want you in my life but if you don't feel the same then please say so."

"Never been more sure of anything in my life. No one has ever wanted to make love to me before, they have just wanted to have sex, say goodbye then move on. Since I first saw you I wanted to be part of your life but was too scared to show my feelings in case you were like most other men I've known."

Grissom's hands started to move under her tee shirt as her hands moved down his body and into his boxers. To his surprise, and delight, she was not wearing a bra so he had free access to her breasts. He pushed her tee shirt up and took one nipple into his mouth while he tweaked the other one with his fingers. He almost screamed when he felt her stroke his manhood.

He still had one nipple in his mouth as he moved his hands down her body and pushed her panties down her legs and threw them across the room. He got an immediate reaction from Sara as she pushed his boxers down and tossed them.

He moved on top and slowly entered her causing her to scream. He started to withdraw but she grabbed his butt and pulled him in further. Their movements got quicker as he thrust himself in, almost withdrew then thrust himself in again. When he couldn't hold on any longer he gave one big final thrust, released himself and fell foward on top of her.

As their strength and breathing started to return to normal he rolled beside her and took her into his arms, "That was fantastic, I'm completely satisfied."

"Me too. I have wanted to make love to you from the first moment I saw you."

"I think I need to get some sleep now you have completely drained me," he said as he held her close.

When they woke a few hours later he was ready for a repeat performance but didn't want to push his luck so he tried to get out of bed without disturbing her - he needed a cold shower.

"Where are you going?"

"For a cold shower. I want you again but I don't want to be greedy, anyway we have no more protection. When we get back to the hotel ......"

Sara reached under the pillow and held up a small packet, "I hoped we would need more than one," she said as she giggled.

"You are so sneaky Miss Sidle," he told her as he took her in his arms.

They made love again, showered and headed back as the rain had now stopped and it was a beautiful day.

"Will we only be using one room back at the hotel?" Grissom asked shyly.

"I never want to spend the night alone again so the answer my darling Gil is yes we will only be using one room. I love you."

"Sweetheart I love you too."

For the remainder of the conference they attended lectures and presentations together, went out for dinner, took walks and spent their nights in each other's arms after making love.

On their flight back to Vegas Grissom asked the question he had wanted to ask since their night at the motel in the desert, "Sara, were you really cold that night in the motel?"

"No, but one of us had to make the first move," Sara said as she reached over and kissed him.

The End


End file.
